Her diabolik lover
by Machi236
Summary: A ayatoXyui fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind! =D

P.S The foundation of this story is mainly based on the game. But there are some references to events in the anime as well.

Chapter 1

yui komori sat very still at her desk with a cup of hot cocoa in her lap and an ominous feeling in her gut. However, this feeling was nothing short of normal, as it practically came packaged with oddly misplaced mansion she now resided in. The cup in her lap was beginning to burn, but Yui had to concentrate. "If I don't picture him in my mind, maybe he won't appear", she told herself. Her entire being was on edge, and when this happened,_ he_ would show up. She had developed her own conditioned warning system against him. Well, against all of them real-"Chichinashi" a voice whispered in her ear. Yui let out a loud yelp and shot out of her chair spilling hot cocoa on her nightgown. The cocoa burned, and as she danced in place, Ayato Shimaki roared with laughter. "A- ayato- kun!" She stammered as the burning liquid soaked though her gown. He didn't answer her as he was still pounding his fist on the ground gasping for air. "That was hilarious! Do it again!" he ordered. "T-that wasn't very funny! Please don't scare me like that again!" she said.

In her mind she sounded stern and angry. But in reality, Yui sounded about as threatening as a rumpled kitten. This was, sadly, as much force she would ever be able to put into her voice. This also transfers to her body and character. Growing up in the church, she had always been a frail and soft spoken child. Being rude or impolite was never a part of her personality either. Ayato knew all of this, and took it upon himself to make teasing her his new favorite sport. "Ah, you make it far too easy for me, Chichinashi!" Ayato exclaimed as he recovered from his laughing fit. "Did that burn? How much?" he asked, clearly enjoying his self.

Yui sighed and walked to her dresser to look for another gown. "I'm going to go change now" she said and headed towards her bathroom door. "Oh? Why don't you let me hel…" she closed the door pretending she didn't hear him. "I wonder if he'll leave me alone tonight. After all, he got his laugh" she thought as she pulled her new gown over her head. Though, if he's thirsty, Yui speculated, she would have no such luck. She returned to her room to find Ayato laid out flat on her four poster bed. Yui edged slowly towards the bed. He was probably pretending to be asleep so that he could startle her just like the first time they met. When she first met him, he was lying asleep on a whole thing resulted in her being harassed and her cell phone broken. Often times she would wonder, did she regret meeting Ayato and the other five Shimaki brothers? What exactly, did she feel for them? "Oi, what are you doing?" Yui snapped up. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at Ayato lost in thought. "Jeez, and here I was about to scare you again, way to ruin my fun".

Yui thought again, how dose she really feel about him? About all of them? Each brother was different in their own way, but they all had one thing in common. They were vampires. When she first arrived, she fled in terror after discovering this, but she was unable to escape the dark mansion. She was, however, allowed to choose which brother would drink from her and on impulse, she had chosen Ayato. "OOOOi! You're ignoring me again, I don't like that!" As it turned out, he was very possessive, narcissistic and overly playful. Ayato stood and walked towards her. He was very selfish and had a strange passion for masochism. He was right in front of her now. The boy was an absolute terror. Ayato smiled and tilted her chin so she was looking at him. And yet…she couldn't imagine life with any of the other brothers. "I wonder what it is your thinking about" he said in a low tone.

He rested one arm on her shoulder. "If it's about me, then I might be able to forgive you for ignoring me just now. Before she could stop herself, she answered. "I was thinking, that I couldn't imagine letting any of the others drink from me like Ayato-kun. Yui could have slapped herself. She stared at the floor, cheeks flushed. What did she just do? Cold hands clasped her face. "Hey, look at me", he demanded. She could tell by his voice that there was probably a large, cocky smile on his face. She finally looked up. Ayato looked…pleased, in his own savage way. "I like that". He pressed closer against her. "That's the way it should be. One day I'll make it to where your thoughts are consumed by me and me alone". She waited for the bite. His lips moved across her neck…. and kissed it. "You know, your blood tastes much sweeter when you're pleased", he remarked. He brought her face closer to his so that their lips barely touched when he spoke. "I wonder what sort of reactions I'll get out of you by doing things differently today", he whispered. Yui, shivered, and then wished she hadn't. He gave her a smile that reached his eyes. They usually do as he was the type of person who could find enjoyment in anything.

Her back was now against the wall, she stared up at Ayato. "Why don't you tell me what you said again? You know, about not being able to live without me". He whispered in her ear. "I didn't say that" Yui said looking down. Ayato moved his face closer to hers. Yui quickly moved her hands up to cover her flushed face. He laughed and said, "Hey, quit doing that and look at me". "I can't", Yui squeaked. She felt his palms come over hers to move them from her face. No! She thought, I can't look at him like this! Not when i….she stopped in mid-thought as Ayato had managed to remover her hands form her face and touched his lips to hers. It was over. What will she had left disappeared completely from her body. It no longer responded to her commands. The kiss was anything but gentle. Gentle was not something Ayato did well and never would be. However, Yui's treacherous arms brought themselves up to touch his messy red hair. After a while he pulls away and grins." Now are you going to repeat what you said?" Before she could answer he pulled her into another kiss. Yui almost fell over when he pulled back. He enjoyed surprising her, even if it made her terribly faint. Suddenly serious, he said, "You should only want me and your mind should only be filled with thoughts of me.

At the moment, Yui's mind was blank as a matter of fact. Only her senses were filled by him. His scent, eyes the feel of his jacket in her grip. She faintly realized that they had somehow migrated to her four poster bed. He just stared intently into her eyes. Most likely he was trying to make his words into reality by wiling her to believe that he was actually all she thought about. Only he would believe it was possible to WILL a thought into some one else's mind. "Only want me", he repeated in a soft voice. He pressed against her and stole another kiss making her mind blank again. "In return", he said slowly," I'll do the same for you." Yui became conscious again. What did he just say? Her face felt hotter than ever as felt a sudden sharp pain. Ayato sunk his fangs into her shoulder and began drinking. Yui winced but did not fight as she usually would have. Instead she stroked his hair. His body, now tangled with hers, tensed slightly. She quickly removed her hands.

She didn't know what that reaction meant. He removed his fangs and said "I was right, you blood is much sweeter than usual. I wonder if it was something I said". Yui felt her chest swell and the blood rush back to her cheeks. "I want to hear from you" he whispered. "What exactly are you thinking right now? I want you to tell me". Everything Ayato says has an energetic and confident ring to it. However this time he almost sounded genuinely curious. Yui stared down at his face, still rested on her shoulder where he bit her. Somehow she manages to find the energy to speak. "Every day, Ayato-kun does this. I wait in this room to be drunken from, to be vulnerable." Ayato listens with an unreadable expression. Yui continues. "My mind goes blank each time you kiss me. My heart swells and I don't know how to react. It's terrifying and my heart never slows down. It's painful and I never know what to expect. But I do know", Yui paused and looked towards the ground.

"If given the choice", Yui said softly, "I'd do it all again". There was a pause. After a while, she finally looked to see his reaction. He was, staring at her. He almost looked confused. "A-ayato kun?" "I was thinking", he said. He turned over so that she was resting on him. "If you mean what you say, then why don't _you _try kissing _me _for once?" Yui froze. She'd never attempted anything like that before. Ayato grinned, clearly enjoying her surprised expression. "C'mon", he said grabbing a hold of her wrists to keep her on top of him. "What cha waiting for?" Yui bit her lip and looked away. Ayato let out a sigh of agitation.

"If you won't do that, then I'll just have you repeat what you just told me over again at our monthly dinner party tomorrow". Yui was at a loss. She wanted to take back everything she just said! "Hey now what's that scary look your giving me?" he asked with mock terror in his voice. Yui's face flushed with anger, and she turned her palms into tiny fists as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Ah! "He exclaimed easily resisting her flailing. "That's a new one. I like that expression on you!" He changed his position gain so that he was on top of her. "It makes me want to devour you whole!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui sat in class that night, feeling promptly sleep deprived. When Ayato decides to visit her room, she never comes out with more than 3 hours of sleep. This isn't a problem for him as he usually sleeps through class. Yui felt a sudden chill, and just then, Kanato, one of the Shimaki brothers, appeared next to her desk holding his signature teddy bear. Yui fought back a yelp. "Teddy says Yui looks tired today. If you fall asleep during today's dinner party then I won't be accountable for what happens to your desert", Kanato said with his soft childlike voice. "Yes, I'll keep that in mind", Yui said. Yui suddenly remembered what Ayato had said to her before." If you mean what you say, then why don't you try kissing me for once? If you won't do that, then I'll just have you repeat what you just told me over again at our monthly dinner party tomorrow". Yui dared a glance at the desk were Ayato sat. This was a mistake, as he was staring at her with a diabolic grin on his face. It was as if he read her thoughts. Yui buried her face in her arms and suppressed a cry. Kanato cocked his head and stared at her curiously. "She sure is weird huh teddy, he said making his way back to his desk". Yui was too tired to pay much attention in class that night. She instead thought about what she told Ayato yesterday. To her dismay, it was all true. The night's activities had left much of her body covered in bites and kiss marks. This was what usually happened when he visited her room. It hurt when he bites her, however, she still could not resist him mentally or psychically. Oh goodness, she thought. Maybe I am a masochist!


	3. Chapter 3

Yui slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep at her desk. It was still the middle of the period and the teacher did not seem to notice her sleeping. Goodness, I was more fatigued than I thought. Ayato took a lot of blood last night. It was her "punishment" for not kissing him herself. I wonder what he'll do if I don't comply at this evenings dinner party Yui thought. A shiver ran down her spine. That was not something she'd want to find out. Her only choice was to go on the offensive! Somehow, Yui was going to distract Ayato enough so that he would forget about the party.

Yui sat next to Ayato for lunch as usual. Today they ate on the roof of the Academy's main building. He never liked eating at the same place twice. She opened her boxed lunch and set her plan into action. "A-ayato-kun", she stammered, would you like a bite of my takoyaki, I made some for culinary class earlier and thought you might like some", she said looking at the ground."Heh? What are you a love struck school girl offering homemade lunch to her beloved sempai?" But...we're in the same grade she thought. He laughed However and took a stick. She sized the opportunity while he was unable to speak." Um- I was wondering if we could play a game after school today." Ayato swallowed the last bit of takoyaki. "Well this is bold of you Chichinashi, but I suppose yours truly is moderately interested. What kind of game did you have in mind? "Yui, recovering from the shock of how easy it was to convince him to lsten, answered quickly. "I thought we could play capture the mouse!" Ayato gave an annoyed sigh. "Lame! Let me guess, I'm the cat and you're the mouse. You'll run and I'll have to go find you. Sorry Chichinashi, but we've played this before this and it's far too easy to win". Yui thought quickly, "o-ok, then how about I hide somewhere in town instead! It's a much larger area to cover than the house and it'll be hard for you to find me". Ayato snorted. "Hard? For me?" Even if I gave you an hour head start, I could catch you in less than 10 minutes!" Yui puffed her cheeks. "How rude, I'll have you know I was just tired then and that I've been getting high marks in gym!"

A sudden shiver ran down Yui 's spine."Heeeeeh? what's this? Are we actually going to play a game with you my flower?" Yui jumped just a bit. She was becoming quite accustomed to their spontaneous appearances. Laito Shimaki materialized beside Yui and tipped his fedora. "I'm sorry to say Ayato, but I think Bitch-Chan's got the upper hand here. The city is very large. I think it would take you at least 20 minutes to find her" Yui glowered at the ground. "However, it only took me about 5 minutes to find her when she thought it would be a good idea to escape into the city the first time". Ayato scoffed and glared at his brother. "Laito, what exactly are you trying to say?" Yui sat in silence, still holding her lunch box. This was actually going in her favor. If this continues, ayato will diffidently want to play the game. Yui's chest tightened for a second and in another, a tall figure appeared beside Laito. "I believe Laito is saying that he could find the human faster than you in this silly scenario. However that is not of any interest to me". Reiji Shimaki, the second eldest of the Shimaki brothers loomed over her and adjusted his glasses. "It sounds to me like the human is plotting something".

Yui stiffened and immediately glanced at Ayato. His eye brows were furred in confusion. Most likely it was because he was still focusing Laitos last comment. Ayato was not good at thinking about too many things at once, especially when one was a direct challenge to him. This was what Yui was counting on. She looked back up at Reiji. "I-I don't understand what you mean ". "Ahhhhh! "~Laito exclaimed. " It's true, this is an odd suggestion from you Bitch-chan. If I had to guess, I'd say that you had some sort of plot to escape from us, how naughty!" Yui was caught off guard, she actually did not once think of this as a potential opportunity to escape. Reiji stared at her skeptically, and glanced over at ayato. "Humph, waste of my time". You can play your little games. I don't care about that, as long as you know that you could never escape from us". Yui stared down into her lunch box. Should she rethink her motives?

Ayato stood up. "Laito, I think I'll take you up on your challenge! " He had hardly paid attention to the last few minutes of their discussion. Laito looked taken back for a moment. "Hmm? I don't remember actually chall"-"Either way! "-Ayato interrupted, "I know her sent better than anyone, I could find her anywhere at any time. Yui felt her cheeks warm just a bit and looked down "Ooh? And what would happen if I were to find her first?" Yu deflated, oh dear god. He might as well have opened the flood gates. One by one the other 3 Shimaki brothers appeared on the roof top, Kanato, Subaru and Shu. Kanato cocked his head, "are we playing a game? Will there be prizes?" Shu, the eldest rested his back on the cement wall and said nothing. Subaru crossed his arms, "There's nothing better to do. I was getting bored in class anyway. Yui buried her face in her palms. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Yui thought, one way or another Yui would be the victim." So what does the winner get?" Kanato asked while picking at his teddy bears ear. Shu lifted his blonde head and looked lazily towards Yui. "You know, none of us, aside from Ayato, has had the chance to taste the woman's blood".Yui stared at him. Not Shu too.

Laito clapped his hands together! "Ah~ that's right!" he exclaimed. Ayato hogs her all to himself even when the aroma coming from her is so sweet. That settles it, whoever wins gets to take the little lady all for themselves tonight!" Yui was beginning to sink deeper into depression. She had dug herself into a bigger hole than the one she wanted to get out of. Reiji scoffed, "do whatever you like. However I do not want any of you tardy for dinner tonight". Ayato shot up. "Alright! Now that that's all settled, I can show all you bastards how lowly you are compared to yours truly!"


	4. Chapter 4

The other brothers made their way back to their class rooms. They had decided to give Yui an hour and a half head start. After that they have 2 hours to capture her. The game starts in exactly 10 minutes. The first vampire to bring Yui back to the main lobby of the mansion wins. Aside from this, there were no other rules. Whoever wins can do what they please with Yui for the night regardless of Ayato's claim on her. If she could last until the dinner party then she would be the winner. Of course, no decision was made for what would happen if she wins the game. Yui sniffed, is it THAT impossible? Yui stood at the entrance of the Academy trying to ignore the fact that she is about to skip half a night of class. She looked up at Ayato who choose to remain next to her until the game started.

He grinned down at her. "Why do you look so worried? With the others playing this will be much more fun than if it was just us". Yui sighed and looked away. This whole ordeal was going to make her feint. Ayato suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "You couldn't possibly be worried about one of the others having you for a night", he said in a low tone." You obviously know that that's impossible considering the fact that your truly is the star player in this game. Yui, whispered, "Your confidence exceeds you". Before he could process what that meant Yui added, "Umm, about the dinner party…" Ayato snorted, "I already told you, I'm diffidently gonna have you back before the dinner party. Yui relaxed, at least the excitement of the game made him completely forget about her broadcast.

Yui realized that he was still holding her and squirmed trying to get free. "A-ayato, the game is about to start". He chuckled darkly. Grazing his lips over her ear, he whispered, "If you're the prize then I'm diffidently not gonna let anyone else win. Every part of you belongs to me, so don't go letting anyone else catch you. If you do, then I'll just have to punish you later". He brushed his lips across hers in a surprisingly affectionate gesture and then Yui was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Yui wandered through the city, going in no particular direction. There weren't too many people or cars out and about this evening. She looked at her watch. She only had about 10 minutes since her head start was up. She thought a lot about what Reiji said. What if she actually used this chance to escape, or to find her father? But then again, where would she go, and where would she look? Yui sighed, it's not like she could evade them for that long anyway. She took a rest on a nearby bench and stared up at the night sky.

There was absolutely nothing she could do. One way or another they were going to catch her and bring her back. Yui suddenly became very aggravated. Fine, she stood up, "If I can't escape from them, then-then… I'll just have to win this game myself!" Yui felt a shiver down her spine. Her early warning system, Laito was nearby. As if on que, Laito appeared across the street. "What was that about winning the game? "He said in his normal dreamy tone. "You can't be serious, Bitch-Chan~". Yui froze. Impossible, the game only just started." How did you find me so fast?" She asked taking a few steps back. Laito spread his arms wide.

"I have an incredible information network. Now, why don't you come to me? I'll make sure we have more fun then you could ever imagine tomorrow night". Yui sprinted in the other direction. How long would it be before the others caught up with him? After running for a while, Yui looked behind her to see if she was still being chased. It took several minutes for her to realize that Laito had been lightly jogging next to her." You're so disobedient pet! It's just adorable!" Yui yelped and tripped over her own feet. Before she could get up two hands clasped her shoulders, pinning her to the cement. "Ahhhh~I don't think I can wait until tomorrow, the aroma coming from you is just too mouthwatering. I think it would be fine if I had just a taste before I claim my prize".


	6. Chapter 6

"N-no, let me go!" Yui struggled feebly trying to free herself from Laitos arms. Laito's expression was one of pure pleasure. "Yes, just like that, I adore those desperate cries. If you scream for me I might let you choose where I will drink from". Yui began to tremble. Her experiences with Ayato's fangs had been far from pleasurable. However it never garnered this sort of reaction from her. For some reason, the thought of Laitos fangs piercing her skin sent a wave pure panic through her body. "Well, if you won't scream for me, I guess I'll be just a little predictable and start with your neck".

He lowered his head down to her neck and licked it. Just before Laitos fangs reached Yui's neck Yui felt a strange tingle in her fingers. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Laito?" Yui strained to look over Laitos shoulder. Subaru Shimaki stood with his arms crossed a few feet away. Yui continued to struggle under Laito. "Bitch-Chan, I'm going to need you to stay still for me, you're the basketball and I need to keep you from the opposite team". Laito turned his attention on his opponent" I'm just having a little sample before the main course" Laito said happily. Subaru lifted his lip in disgust. "When I play a game, I play it seriously. Seeing you "sample" her as if you've already won really pisses me off!" Laito pouted at his half-brother. "Aw, You're always such a spoil sport". Yui seized her opportunity and bit down on Laitos arm. Laito yelped and Yui scrambled from under him. Before he could chase her Subaru appeared before him. "You haven't won the game just yet, Laito".

Yui ran down another empty street. Where were all the people tonight? She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Why did she believe that she could win this game? If it wasn't for Subaru, Laito would have taken her. Yui felt a slight twinge at the thought of Subaru. When she looked over Laitos shoulders, she kind of expected for it to be Ayato standing there. Am I…disappointed? She wondered. As she rounded the next corner, she froze. There was body sprawled right in the middle of the street. Yui immediately ran towards the figure. As she approached the body she began to make out his features. She got a little closer and stopped.

Shu? Oh my goodness, was he hurt? She reached him and knelt at his side. "Shu, can you hear me? Shu? Slowly, he opened his eyes and focused on Yui. "What do you want?" Yui was confused. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of the street? It's dangerous, even if the city is quite tonight". Shu slowly sat up and took out his ear buds. "Is it of any concern to you?" Yui was astonished. "O-of course it is. You could die! And what about the game, are you not playing anymore?" Shu yawned. "Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten all about it". He lazily took Yui's wrists. "Well, I guess you're caught now".

Yui stared blankly at the eldest Shimaki brother."Ummm, well aren't you supposed to try and take me back to the mansion? Shu looked into the distance for a moment. "Right, I forgot about that too. This all seems like far too much work". "Oh? Well I suppose you don't have to participate if you don't want to". Shu shifted his gaze to Yui. His hold on her wrist tightened and he leaned closer to her. "U-um, Shu? Is something wrong?" Yui asked nervously. Shu smiled, "no, I think I will participate". He stood up and brought her with him. He placed both of her hands on his face. Yui's breath caught in her throat. "Are you going to try and escape from me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry i havent updated in forever. I'll try harder to update as often as i'm able! ^.^**

Shus palms were cold over hers. Yui made no move to escape. His face was inches from hers. His deep blue eyes held her there, and for a moment, they just stood like that in the middle of the street. Shu broke the silence. "I suppose it's time to get you back to the finish line". Before she could say anything, he effortlessly slung her over his shoulder. "The others are probably busy ripping each other's throats out, but it's still going to be a hassle getting you back. While holding another person we can't teleport like usual."Shu turned to start in the other direction.

Yui suddenly shuddered; there was an ominous feeling in her gut." Yo Chichinashi!" Yui snapped her head up." Sorry I took so long. That brat was more trouble than he's worth, but I scared him off for a while". Ayato stood under a lamp post wearing a dangerous grin. He then turned his attention to Shu who had his back towards him. "Oi Shu, That woman you got there is mine. I'd appreciate it if you didn't fling her around as if you had some claim on her". Shu smiled, "she's in my possession right now is she not? Right now, she belongs to me". Ayatos expression twisted in anger. "You're gonna regret that, Shu". Yui sighed internally. Somehow, Ayato was going to find a way to blame her for this. Shu sighed as well. "This is so much trouble. Let's just get going already".

Despite not being able to teleport, Shu moved faster than any human Yui's ever seen. She held on to his neck for dear life as they sped through the city. Ayato however, was not weighed down by another person. Many times Yui had found herself in the arms of Ayato only to be stolen again by Shu and so on. At some point they stopped in a clearing and faced each other. By this time Yui felt as if she was going to lose consciousness. She was in Shu's possession at the the moment. Shu scratched his head with a free arm. "The others are catching up, were not gonna get anywhere like this ". Ayato huffed. "Stop making excuses just because you know your gonna lose". The high pitched sequels of bats echoed throughout the clearing and a dark figure materialized from thin air.

"He's right dear bother!" Laito crossed his arms."Making excuses is a bad habit". He looked at Yui. "You caused me quite a bit of trouble back there Bitch-chan. I'll be sure to punish you later. Ayato frowned, "damn you, wasting my others are already here".One by one, the two other brothers appeared behind Laito. Kanato, whose hair clothing seemed to be tattered, glared at Ayato. "I'm think i agree with what shu was saying a moment ago.I can't help but think this game is taking much longer than we anticipated". Subaru's said nothing and kept his eyes focused on Yui.

Shu stared blankly at his brothers for a moment, and then shifted his gaze to Ayato. He swung Yui in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style. "Are you trying to think up a new strategy now that were all assembled?" Laito asked amused. Yui's body stiffened as his face came inches from hers. At this point,her body was well beyond the point of panic. Ayato's voice was one of pure rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Shu, who kept his eyes locked on yui's, spoke softly. His lips grazed her cheek as he spoke."This game isn't keeping me awake anymore". He pressed her closer to his chest and with one last smirk at Ayato, Shu slowly pressed his lips to Yui's.


End file.
